Goodbye Sanity, Hello MWHAHAHA!
by A-Jay and Chipy Chip
Summary: All the little anime character dudes are trying to take over the world! Aaahhhhh! RUN AWAY! Chap 10 I UPDATED! WAHOO!
1. So are we insane?

**AG no baka**: Hey!  
**YamiChip**: oh, hey  
**AG no baka**: Guess what!  
**YamiChip**: lu lu updated?  
**AG no baka**: -_- no......  
**YamiChip**: a moo cow updated?  
**YamiChip**: ser finckleberg updated?  
**AG no baka**: BUT! I finished the first chapter of my Trigun fic.....and yes A moo cow updated....and o_O?? to ser finkleberg  
**YamiChip**: ^.^U well I needed something to go with ser  
**AG no baka**: lol  
**YamiChip**: has your's and a moo cow's chaps loaded yet  
**AG no baka**: **I don't know.....I'll have to see...but She and Ser Filnkleberg (It's funny ^_^) e-mail me when they do....so I am not sure....yet....it's worth a look....  
AG no baka**: **Finkleberg^ Evil keys  
YamiChip**: _ stupid ff.net hasn't loaded them  
**AG no baka**: **oh....  
AG no baka**: **-_-  
YamiChip**: may it forever be inslaved by EVIL DEMENTED FREAK  
**AG no baka**: **^_^  
YamiChip**: Oh! I was wrong A Moo Cow's chap has loaded  
**AG no baka**: **oh  
AG no baka**: **ok  
AG no baka**: **I'll check it out then  
YamiChip**: good  
**AG no baka**: **drooling AG? I am now a tad frightened.....-_-  
YamiChip**: of course  
**YamiChip**: o_O well that was an odd chapter  
**AG no baka**: **Yeah it is kinda odd....  
AG no baka**: **I am laughing....a lot....  
YamiChip**: no really?! Ya think?  
**AG no baka**: **^_^  
YamiChip**: -_-U  
**AG no baka**: **What did you say in your review?  
YamiChip**: exactly what I said to you  
**AG no baka**: **oh  
AG no baka**: **ok  
AG no baka**: **^_^  
YamiChip**: ?  
**YamiChip**: what you so smiley abouit  
**YamiChip**: about!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**YamiChip**: gah!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**AG no baka**: **I dunno....  
YamiChip**: -_-U  
**AG no baka**: **You sweatdrop at me a lot today!!!  
YamiChip**: yup!  
**AG no baka**: **Why?  
YamiChip**: i don't know  
**AG no baka**: **Hey  
YamiChip**: ?  
**AG no baka**: **I went to my bio to see if my new chapter uploaded and when I pressed reload it loaded....^_^....  
AG no baka**: **not chapter  
AG no baka**: **-_-  
AG no baka**: **Story  
YamiChip**: @_@ very dizzy  
**AG no baka**: **o_O?????? Dizzy?  
YamiChip**: i'm dizzy  
**AG no baka**: **Why?  
YamiChip**: you...i don't know i just am  
**AG no baka**: **o_O???  
AG no baka**: **ok  
YamiChip**: ficcy.com is evily slow  
**AG no baka**: **Not here...^_^  
YamiChip**: ...?  
**AG no baka**: **Too let you know...the first chapter is kinda boring cause I just explain stuff...  
YamiChip**: like why wolfy lives?  
**AG no baka**: **Yes  
YamiChip**: anything else?  
**YamiChip**: like why randOm people will pop up like that evil cat (*HISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT CAT IS PURE EVIL!!!!!!!!!) and cling?  
**AG no baka**: **Well....I just kinda explain what happened to everyone after the last epsiode  
YamiChip**: oh  
**YamiChip**: EVIL CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**AG no baka**: **Hey I LIKE KURO-NEKO!  
AG no baka**: **-_-  
YamiChip**: No! That cat is evil!!!!!!!!! It's everywhere at once!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**AG no baka**: **I know! ^_^ It's a Nowhere Land Dweller!  
AG no baka**: **^_^ I like anything from Nowhere Land  
YamiChip**: -_-U good point  
**YamiChip**: I don't know completely why i just HATE THAT CAT  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**AG no baka**: **oh  
YamiChip**: evil ¬ ¬  
**AG no baka**: **I guess it's one of those things...you either love it or hate it  
AG no baka**: **^_^  
YamiChip**: yeah i guess evil demon cat  
**AG no baka**: **-_-U  
YamiChip**: gah! load stupid a-jay story!  
**AG no baka**: **-_- AG -_- Evil Nickname of Death...... -_-  
YamiChip**: hehehe  
**AG no baka**: **What?  
YamiChip**: the cat must have first come up with it  
**AG no baka**: **-_- evil.... A-Jay name......did it upload for you yet?  
YamiChip**: no  
**AG no baka**: **oh  
YamiChip**: grana   
**AG no baka**: **I have an idea  
AG no baka**:   
**AG no baka**: **there that's the link see if that works  
YamiChip**: yeah it worked  
**AG no baka**: **^_^ good...  
AG no baka**: **-_- I am gonna hide now....  
AG no baka**: ***hides*  
YamiChip**: ?  
**YamiChip**: i haven't got a chance to read it  
**AG no baka**: **Oh? Why not?  
YamiChip**: i'm talking to another friend with other links  
**YamiChip**: and she's on the phone "reading" them to me  
**AG no baka**: **oh  
YamiChip**: i'm getting dizzy again  
**AG no baka**: **^_^ lol  
YamiChip**: @_@  
**AG no baka**: **poor Chipy Chip  
YamiChip**: _  
**AG no baka**: **What?  
AG no baka**: ***innocent Smile*  
AG no baka**: **^_^  
YamiChip**: grr  
**AG no baka**: **^_^  
YamiChip**: _  
**YamiChip**: go hind now i'm about to read it  
**AG no baka**: **AHHHHH  
AG no baka**: ***hides*  
YamiChip**: he... pretended...  
**AG no baka**: **I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE! _  
AG no baka**: **-_-  
YamiChip**: obviously  
**AG no baka**: **Well I could have left him dead :P  
YamiChip**: _  
**YamiChip**: ...he...pretended...to...be...dead  
**YamiChip**: god that's lame!  
**AG no baka**: **_ LEAVE IT ALONE I BROUGHT HIM BACK TO LIFE!  
AG no baka**: **-_-  
YamiChip**: -_-  
**YamiChip**: pathetic  
**AG no baka**: **_  
YamiChip**: -_-U  
**YamiChip**: i would have gone with author powers first  
**AG no baka**: **-_- well I thought that I was gonna do that but when it came to the point where I HAD to choose that didn't make much sense cause I didn't know how to explain it in the story  
YamiChip**: oh.  
**YamiChip**: O_O THEY'RE GOING TO SWITCH BODIES?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
**AG no baka**: **^_^ Yup  
YamiChip**: *Shudder.*  
**AG no baka**: **^_^  
YamiChip**: *twitch twitch.*  
**AG no baka**: **What's so wrong with it....it's gonna be fun to write  
YamiChip**: but it's gonna be so wrong for the rest of us  
**AG no baka**: **Well......I guess.....  
YamiChip**: u guess?...  
**AG no baka**: **Well....yeah....I personaly would have fun reading it as I would writing it....^_^  
YamiChip**: shudder  
**AG no baka**: **-_- your over reacting again  
YamiChip**: but still  
**AG no baka**: **-_- this is why I hid from you *sigh* oh well....  
YamiChip**: we see how well that went  
**AG no baka**: **Well.....I thought it was a good story.....^_^....-_- even if you don't......*sigh* I am sure some people will like it  
AG no baka**: **^_^ Oh well!  
YamiChip**: I'll like it but it just sounds wrong  
**AG no baka**: **It sure didn't seem like you liked it  
YamiChip**: it's just kinda weird  
**AG no baka**: **I know....  
YamiChip**: i'll like it  
**YamiChip**: probably  
**YamiChip**: as long as you keep the wolfwood insults to a minimum  
**AG no baka**: **Well that's what you get when Lu Lu and I think of a fic together.....well we weren't thinking of fanfiction when it hit me......I wasn't gonna insult Wolfwood....  
YamiChip**: GOOD  
**AG no baka**: **I like Wolfwood......not as much as you but I think he's a cool character  
YamiChip**: ^_^ he rules  
**AG no baka**: **Like you?  
YamiChip**: yes  
**AG no baka**: **-_-U  
YamiChip**: ^_^  
**AG no baka**: **now you are the smiley person.......and I am the sweatdropy person  
YamiChip**: of course  
**YamiChip**: sweatdropy?  
**AG no baka**: **I dunno  
YamiChip**: -_-U  
**AG no baka**: **^_^U  
YamiChip**: -_-U  
**AG no baka**: **Is this how we are going to comunicate now?  
-_-U  
^_^U  
-_-U  
  
?????  
YamiChip**: i guess  
**AG no baka**: **Spmething wrong?  
AG no baka**: **Sommething^  
AG no baka**: **Ahhh....evil  
AG no baka**: **Something^  
YamiChip**: now u sound like me  
**AG no baka**: **We must talk too much!  
AG no baka**: **lol  
YamiChip**: yeah  
**YamiChip**: evil demon keyboard  
**AG no baka**: **o_O????  
YamiChip**: it is related to the cat!!!!!!!!!!!!! hiss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**AG no baka**: **-_- the cat dwells in Nowhere Land....there for it CAN'T be evil  
YamiChip**: true true  
**AG no baka**: **^_^ Kuro-neko ^_^  
YamiChip**: evil  
**YamiChip**: pure evil  
**YamiChip**: except for marik  
**YamiChip**: and president bush  
**AG no baka**: **-_-  
YamiChip**: and pegasus  
**YamiChip**: and...everyone else that's evil  
**AG no baka**: **-_-  
AG no baka**: **Like you?  
YamiChip**: ^_^  
**YamiChip**: _  
**YamiChip**: >:o  
**AG no baka**: **^_^  
YamiChip**: evil minyana!  
**AG no baka**: **o_O???  
YamiChip**: ^.^ i don't know  
**AG no baka**: **-_-  
AG no baka**: **odd person  
YamiChip**: :-D  
**AG no baka**: **-_-  
YamiChip**: :-D  
**AG no baka**: ***sigh* all my friends are.......scary.....-_-  
YamiChip**: just like u  
**AG no baka**: **^_^U Yup!  
YamiChip**: -_-  
**YamiChip**: how come everyone i know is insane one way or another?  
**YamiChip**: including myself  
**AG no baka**: **Cause opposites DON'T attract.....except in Magnets.....   
AG no baka**: **-_- Where did that come from? o_O??  
YamiChip**: O_O evil school stuff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**YamiChip**: aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**YamiChip**: *runs and hides.*  
**AG no baka**: ***is free from school for another week* ^_^  
YamiChip**: _  
**AG no baka**: **^_^  
YamiChip**: grana  
**AG no baka**: :-D  
**YamiChip**: :-\  
**YamiChip**: -_-U  
**YamiChip**: can i destroy all schools now?  
**AG no baka**: **Yeah if you want to!  
YamiChip**: ^_^ Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**AG no baka**: **^_^ THen I don't have to go back at all! ^_^  
YamiChip**: *doestroys all schools.*  
**YamiChip**: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**AG no baka**: **All students- Horay!  
AG no baka**: **All Students- GO CHIP YOU RULE~  
AG no baka**: **!  
YamiChip**: ^_____________________________^  
**YamiChip**: told you  
**AG no baka**: **AG- -_-  
YamiChip**: Chip: *victory dance.*  
**AG no baka**: **AG- O_O  
AG no baka**: **AG- -_-UUUUUUU  
YamiChip**: Chip: ^________________________^ *becomes president of the united states.* MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! *Takes over the world.* MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**AG no baka**: **AG- O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
YamiChip**: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**AG no baka**: **AG- COME PENGUIN MINIONS! HELP ME SAVE THE WORLD FROM CHIP!  
YamiChip**: this could be our entire joint fic  
**AG no baka**: **o_O???  
YamiChip**: penguins: *eating mutant frog legs.*  
**YamiChip**: ^_^  
**YamiChip**: had to put them in  
**AG no baka**: **AG- -_-U I WANT YOU TO EAT CHIP'S BRAIN!!  
AG no baka**: **AG- GO!  
YamiChip**: penguins: *full.*  
**YamiChip**: *can't eat anymore.*  
**YamiChip**: Chip: MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**AG no baka**: **AG- -_-U  
AG no baka**: **AG- FINE I WILL EAT HER BRAIN!  
YamiChip**: Chip: O_O *runs.*  
**AG no baka**: **AG- *Chases*  
YamiChip**: Chip: *traps AG in room with Tea.*  
**AG no baka**: **AG- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
AG no baka**: **AG- *Uses magical Authoress powers to make Yami, Wolfwood dissapear and then Vash was poofed with AG*  
AG no baka**: **AG- ^_^ VASH!  
YamiChip**: Chip: O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T_T  
**YamiChip**: T_T:'(T_T:'(T_T:'(T_T:'(T_T:'(T_T:'(T _T:'(T_T:'(T_T:'(T_T:'(T_T:'(T_T:'(T_ T:'(T_T:'(T_T:'(T_T:'(T_T:'(T_T:'(T_T :'(T_T:'(T_T:'(T_T:'(T_T:'(T_T:'(  
**YamiChip**: *gives europe to AG.*  
**AG no baka**: **AG- ^_^  
AG no baka**: **AG- BUT IT'S NOT ENOUGH!  
YamiChip**: Chip: *Uses millenium sugarcube to bring Yami and Wolfwood back and put a special lock on them so they can't go away.* MWHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! *Takes europe back.*  
**AG no baka**: **AG- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
AG no baka**: **AG- EVIL CHIPY CHIP!  
YamiChip**: ^_^  
**YamiChip**: *Gives antartica.*  
**YamiChip**: (world of penguins.)  
**AG no baka**: **AG- *Poofs Chip in the room with her and Tea and takes away Millennium Sugarcube* HA!  
YamiChip**: O_O... *Uses authoress powers to get out of there with sugarcube and vash.*  
**YamiChip**: Ha!!!  
**AG no baka**: **NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
AG no baka**: ***poofs Vash back*  
YamiChip**: ^_^ i rule  
**YamiChip**: -_- keep him  
**YamiChip**: for now  
**YamiChip**: ¬ ¬   
**AG no baka**: **^_^ Vash is mine!  
YamiChip**: for now  
**AG no baka**: **Vash- o_O??????????  
YamiChip**: XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**AG no baka**: **^_^  
YamiChip**: i'm keeping that  
**YamiChip**: i should put it on ff.net  
**AG no baka**: **That is frightening......^_^  
YamiChip**: yup  
**YamiChip**: i could be the start of our joint fic!  
**YamiChip**: if we ever do 1  
**AG no baka**: **Yeah  
AG no baka**: **But what are we going to go for this Joint fic? This? -_-  
YamiChip**: umm... good point  
**AG no baka**: **do not go by the way  
YamiChip**: we're going................................ to ............  
**YamiChip**: I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EACH CHAPTER IS A DIFFERENT PERSON TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**YamiChip**: I call wolfwood and Yami  
**AG no baka**: **Joey and Milly! XD!  
AG no baka**: **don't ask  
YamiChip**: o_O Milly... taking over world  
**YamiChip**: ..........................  
**AG no baka**: **Popped into my head and HAD to say it!  
YamiChip**: I want EVIL DEMENTED FREAK too. that should be an easy one  
**YamiChip**: -_-  
**AG no baka**: **I'll take Yami B  
YamiChip**: Vash!  
**YamiChip**: Ha!  
**YamiChip**: called him!  
**AG no baka**: **Go ahead.....I didn't wanna do Vash taking over the world....  
YamiChip**: and evil cat of doom  
**AG no baka**: **NOOOOO  
YamiChip**: ^_^  
**AG no baka**: **I WANNA DO KURO-NEKO!  
AG no baka**: **T_T  
AG no baka**: **Oh well......  
YamiChip**: what's so great about making the evil cat take over the world?   
**AG no baka**: **I dunno  
YamiChip**: he'll nyao"  
**YamiChip**: everyone to death  
**AG no baka**: **Who's gonna stop them from taking over the world?  
YamiChip**: ....................................  
**YamiChip**: ...............................  
**YamiChip**: ...............................  
**AG no baka**: **o_O?????????  
YamiChip**: how about.......................  
**YamiChip**: legato!  
**YamiChip**: XD  
**AG no baka**: **How about us?  
YamiChip**: hmm...... not a bad one  
**AG no baka**: **I call Legato!  
YamiChip**: he's all yours  
**YamiChip**: i want knives  
**AG no baka**: **ok  
YamiChip**: the last chapter, knives and marik team up and legato and yami b team up and they have a fight for the world but when they do take over the world it blows up  
**AG no baka**: **o_O???  
AG no baka**: **Everyone dies the end?  
YamiChip**: and evil cat did it  
**YamiChip**: ^.^ something that came to me  
**YamiChip**: yup  
**YamiChip**: no one gets the world  
**YamiChip**: and all the normal humans want to kill us  
**YamiChip**: even though we're already dead  
**AG no baka**: **-_-  
YamiChip**: ^_^  
**AG no baka**: **-_-U It's scary how your mind works...  
YamiChip**: EVEN BETTER! EVIL CAT DIDN'T DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY LAPTOP AND/OR OLD COMPUTER DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**AG no baka**: **o_O?????????????????????????????????????? ??????????????  
AG no baka**: **-_-U Like said before....Scary how your mind works...  
YamiChip**: ^_^  
**YamiChip**: it's good when making an insane fic  
**YamiChip**: like this one  
**AG no baka**: **^_^U True....  
YamiChip**: MWHAHAHAHA  
**AG no baka**: **-_-  
YamiChip**: ^_^/^.^  
**AG no baka**: **o_O??????  
YamiChip**: ^_^  
**AG no baka**: **What episode of Trigun is on tonight.....I forget...  
YamiChip**: I haven't been able to stay up lately so i don't know  
**AG no baka**: **oh  
YamiChip**: is inyuyasha back on yet  
**YamiChip**: inuyasha  
**YamiChip**: ^.^U  
**AG no baka**: **Yeah tomorrow  
YamiChip**: YAY!  
**AG no baka**: **^_^ HAPPY  
YamiChip**: and our pen name should be Chipy Chip and A-jay  
**AG no baka**: **Yeah!  
YamiChip**: MWHAHAHA  
**YamiChip**: i am a genius  
**AG no baka**: **-_- right  
YamiChip**: hey if it wasn't for me destroys all schools we never would have come up with this  
**AG no baka**: **I know  
YamiChip**: ^_^ :-D  
**AG no baka**: ***sigh*  
YamiChip**: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
**AG no baka**: **-_-  
YamiChip**: :-D  
**AG no baka**: ***shakes her head* Why do I make friends with odd odd people  
YamiChip**: How would i know  
**YamiChip**: what like ur not odd?  
**AG no baka**: **^_^U  
YamiChip**: i thought so  
**YamiChip**: -_-U  
**AG no baka**: **^_^U  
YamiChip**: -_-U i'm "sweatdropy" again  
**AG no baka**: **-_-U  
YamiChip**: hey u said it  
**AG no baka**: **Well...I said Smiley and then I said Sweatdropy cause it made sense in my head  
YamiChip**: in...your...head not in real places  
**AG no baka**: **-_- your evil  
YamiChip**: ^_^ :-D  
**AG no baka**: **-_-  
YamiChip**: gosh a shmoodia!  
**AG no baka**: **o_O?????  
AG no baka**: **Huh?  
YamiChip**: ^.^ Quote from dexter's lab  
**AG no baka**: **oh....ok  
YamiChip**: ^.^  
**AG no baka**: **Bacon Burger Dog.....  
YamiChip**: ^_^ i know that one!!!!!!!!!  
**AG no baka**: **^_^ COSBY SHOW!  
YamiChip**: How ugly is he?  
**AG no baka**: **^_^  
YamiChip**: I gotta go  
**YamiChip**: bye  
**AG no baka**: Ok bye  
**YamiChip signed off at 9:05:34 PM**. 


	2. Insanity is fun and confusing

Good Bye Sanity, Hello Muahahahahaha

~Chapter 2~

Insanity is fun and confusing!

AG- Ok, Chip?

Chip- *Eating Sugar and clinging to Yami and Wolfwood*

AG- Chip?

Chip- *ignores AG*

AG- Oh well.....*clings to Joey and Vash*

Vash and Wolfwood- o_O???? Do they do this a lot?

Joey and Yami- All the time......-_-

Chad- O_O!!!!!

SQ- o_O?????? What's wrong with you?

Chad- There's always some kind of argument or some other insane nonsense conversation......but this time....no arguments.....Nothing insane......

SQ and Chad- *listen to the silence*

AG- *lets go of Joey and Vash*

Joey and Vash- ^_^ Phew.....

AG- NAAAAAMMMUUUUUU!!!!

Everyone- o_O?????? Isn't that Serene's line?

AG- Namu is so cute and I love him! ^_____________________________^

Everyone- o_O?????????????????????????????

AG- O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chip- Something wrong?

AG- I am turning into Serene.....

Everyone- O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uh oh!

AG- *turns into Serene* O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Namu? Flu-ffy?

Everyone else- O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AG- *is then turned into Luraia* O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seto?

Everyone else- O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AG- *Is turned into Acooma* O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chip- -_- Dumb Rhino......

AG- *as Acooma* Tristan is NOT a Rhino! _************

Everyone else- O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vash, Wolfwood, Joey and Yami- *disapear*

AG- *is turned into Chip* O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yami? Wolfy?

Everyone else- O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chip- X_X

AG- *is turned into Wolfwood* O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uh Oh.....

Chip- ^_^ WOLFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AG- *as Wolfwood, Runs*

Chip- *Thinks about Chasing* It's Wolfy....but then again.....it's not.......*goes into dramatic pose* TO CHASE OR NOT TO CHASE THAT IS THE QUESTION!!!!!!!

Chad- Are you sure that's a question?

Chip- *Is turned into Vash* O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AG- *is turned back into AG* ^_^ VASH! *clings to Chip*

Chip- _ GET OFF OF ME I AM NOT VASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AG- o_O??????????? You look like Vash.......

Chip- *is turned into Knives* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

AG- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Runs* EVIL! *is turned into Marik* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Vash, Joey, Yami, Wolfwood- *poofed back* o_O?????????????????

Vash and Wolfwood- *sick from the poofing*

Yami and Joey- o_O???????????????? *looks at "Marik" and "Knives"*

AG and Chip- *plot for world domination*

AG- *is turned into Tea* Friendship is all you need!

Chip- *is turned into Serenity* GO BIG BROTHER!

Joey- o_O??????????????????????????????

AG- If you have friends then you can do anything you want to! You can succeed and be the best that you can! Friends are all you need in life...*continues to preach about friendship*

Chip- Big brother I just know you can do it! And I think you are really great! *preaches how cool Joey is*

AG- *Is turned back into AG* Phew.....no more.....changing.....

Chip- *is turned back into Chip* Thank God!!!!!! Serenity is lame....-_-

Everyone- o_O??????????????????????????????????????????????? That was weird....

SQ- And you said nothing insane was happening!

Chad- Well....there wasn't anything insane happening......

Random Penguins- *walk over to AG eating Mutant Frog Legs*

Chip- -_- Oh....look A-Jay......your minions......

Random Penguins- *says something to AG*

AG- *as they are talking* Uhuh.....yeah....ok......right....Oh? Ok....right Yeah.....

Random Penguins- *walk away*

SQ, Chip, Chad- O_OU You understood all that?

AG- Of course I did! Wait.........nnnnnnnnno......

Everyone but AG- *anime fall*

Marik, Legato, Knives, Yami B- *walk by*

Chip- What are they here for?

AG- I dunno.......

Luraia and Serene- *run by* 

Luraia- *squeeling* LEGATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serene- *squeeling* NAAAAAAAMUUUUUUUUUUUUUU FLUUUUUUU-FFFFYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone but the people running- o_O??????????????????????????? *follows*

Random Penguins- *follow aswell*

Random herd of Rhinos- *stampede by*

Tristan- *on the front Rhino on the random herd* YEAH I AM THE KING OF RHINOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Acooma- *behind Tristan* AND I AM THE QUEEN!!!!!!

Everyone including the squealers and world domination freaks- o_O????????????????????????????????????????????????

Chip- I KNEW HE WAS A RHINO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^

Everyone else- -_- He said he was the king......not A rhino.......

Chip- Oh well......

Random turtle- *flies across the sky*

Acooma- *still on Rhino* I KNEW HE COULD FLY I JUST KNEW IT!!!!!! *jumps on flying turtle*

Tristan- T_T I lost my queen to Mel! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ^_^ Well now I will be the king of flying turtles! *jumps on Mel*

Everyone else in this scene- o_O????????????????????????????????????????

Chip- He's STILL a Rhino

Random friend of AG's- *walks up to AG* Cuantos anos tu? no no no no....diez y siete anos......*walks away*

Everyone in scene- o_O?????????????????????????????????????????

Everyone- *gets too confused*

Luraia and Serene- *get depressed cause of confusion and go home*

Marik, Knives, Legato, Yami B- *walk away* @_@

Chip and Chad- X_X

AG and SQ- *look at eachother and then look at the ground. Then they sit down and cry* T_T

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

RANDOM I LOVE RANDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Ok....Chip and I don't own YuGiOh!, Trigun, our weird random friends......Or my random Spanish speaking friend......ummm....The Penguins....I think we have established I DO own cause they ARE my minions.....though in all reality I only own many inside jokes about penguins and therefore I was giving a snowglobe with a penguin inside.....-_- Rhinos live in africa so we don't own them...and we don't own the movie Mel...I just saw it last year......It's a REALLY cheesy movie that Acooma and I LOVE to make fun of......ok.....umm.....What else.....well we will leave it at we own NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

By the way the first chapter was a conversation that Chip and I had a long time ago.....back at the beginning of school....so I AM going to school now but I thought I would clear that up....ok now Review us and go read our other fics.....you know the ones that we AREN'T writing together.....ok now go go go......if you are still reading this then you need a life cause this is all just a waste of even MY time and Energy to even be typing but see that's the thing.....I DON'T have a life as you can tell from what you just read.....ok well now BYE!

~AG~


	3. Insanity style bouncing

Hey Guys. A-Jay!  
  
AG: What?  
  
Chip: Disclaimer!  
  
AG: No!  
  
Chip: No what?  
  
AG: No to us owning animes or anything like it or anything not like it.  
  
Chip: Good. Note: If I say someone's here who's not here... they're here now!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luraia: *In another room.* Weeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Bouncing off walls.*  
  
AG: Who gave her sugar?  
  
Luraia: Not sugar! Rubber walls!  
  
AG: o_O?  
  
Chip: I want rubber walls!  
  
Walls: *Turn into rubber.*  
  
Chip: Yay! *starts bouncing.*  
  
Chad: Yay! Fun! *Bounces too.*  
  
AG: Cool! *Bouncing.*  
  
Yami: *Shrug.* *Bouncing.*  
  
Yugi: Weeeeee!!!!!!!!! *Bouncing.*  
  
Joey: Yay!!!!!!!!!!!! *Bouncing.*  
  
Wolfwood: *Shrug.* *Bouncing.*  
  
Vash: Yippy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Bouncing.*  
  
SQ: *About to bounce off walls.*  
  
Walls: *Turn back into walls.*  
  
SQ: *WHACK!* OW!  
  
Luraia: OW!  
  
AG: OW!  
  
Chip: OW!  
  
Yami: OW!  
  
Yugi: OW!  
  
Joey: OW!  
  
Vash: OW!  
  
Wolfwood: OW!  
  
Chad: Ha ha! I wasn't stupid enough to bounce!  
  
Walls: *Bounce off of Chad.*  
  
Chad: X_X  
  
AG: Hey! T_T Where'd the bounce go????????????  
  
SQ: T_T I want the bounce!  
  
AG:... I'm hungry... gotta go shopping... be back in a minute...  
  
Vash: Well that was off subject....  
  
Chad: T_T Bounce!  
  
Luraia: Calm down. I just need to put another coin in the wall. *Takes quarter out of pocket and goes looking for slot in wall.*  
  
Chip: o_O??? Make sure you put it in the right-  
  
Luraia: *Puts coin in wrong slot.*  
  
Chip: -_- ...slot....  
  
Luraia: ^.^U  
  
Walls: *Turn into giant herd of cows.*  
  
Chip: Yay! Cows!  
  
Luraia: O_O  
  
SQ: They're going to trampile us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Woflwood: O_O I wish the walls had turned into TVs instead of cows!!!  
  
Walls: *Turn into TVs.*  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Joey: Cool! You can wish instead of putting a quarter in!  
  
Chip: Good. That way Lu Lu the Poodle can't mess it up.  
  
Luraia: ^.^U  
  
AG: I wish the walls were blue stuff!  
  
Walls: *Turn into blue stuff.*  
  
Everyone: So... much.... blue....  
  
Joey: ??? A blue Joey plushie?  
  
Vash: ??? A blue Vash plushie?  
  
AG: Mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: ??? A blue Kaiba plushie?  
  
Luraia: Mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: ??? A blue Yami plushie?  
  
SQ: Mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Chip: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *HISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
SQ: O_O Ok, yours.  
  
Chip: ¬ ¬ You bet.  
  
SQ: I bet? On what? XD  
  
Everyone else: -_-  
  
Wolfwood: ??? A blue Wolfwood plushie?  
  
Chip: Mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bud: *Appears.* ??? A blue Bud plushie? Mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Disappears.*  
  
Everyone else: o_O???  
  
Joey: Yay!  
  
Chad: What's with you?  
  
Joey: Blue toilet water! I've been needing to go all day!   
  
Chad: O_O *Slams eyes shut.*  
  
Chip: O_O *Slams eyes shut.*  
  
Luraia: O_O *Slams eyes shut.*  
  
Yami: O_O *Slams eyes shut.*  
  
Yugi: O_O *Slams eyes shut.*  
  
Vash: O_O *Slams eyes shut.*  
  
Wolfwood: O_O *Slams eyes shut.*  
  
SQ: O_O *Slams eyes shut.*  
  
Kaiba: Hmmm..... nah! O_O *Slams eyes shut.* (^_^ Egypt.... hehehe...)  
  
AG: O_O *Drool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Joey: O_O AG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AG: ^.^U *Slowly closes eyes then peeks open.*  
  
Joey: AG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AG: ^.^U Hehehe... *Pretends to close eyes but of course doesn't.*  
  
Joey: AG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chip: This is getting old. *Puts hand over AG's eyes.*  
  
AG: T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T  
  
~*~ 5 minutes later.~*~  
  
Joey: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Must better.  
  
AG: T_T_T_T_T_T I missed it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chip: God, you're sick.  
  
AG: ^_^ Yop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chip: ¬ ¬ Yop minje.  
  
AG: -_- I hate typos.  
  
Chip: Whatever. CLING! *Yami and Wolfwood.*  
  
Chad: CLING! *Yugi.*  
  
AG: CLING! *Joey and Vash.*  
  
Luraia: CLING! *Kaiba.*  
  
SQ: NO CLING! *No one.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chip: Hi peeps!  
  
Peeps: Eat me!  
  
Chip: -_- I meant people reading this fic.  
  
Peeps: Oh... EAT ME!  
  
Chip: -_- Anyway.... sorry bout this chap. I wasn't hyper. oh well, R&R and yell at AG to write the next chapter.


	4. A Not Insane Plot? Yeah Right!

Goodbye Sanity Hello Muahahahaha  
  
~Chapter 4~  
A Plot? Yeah Right!  
  
Joey- I wish the walls were cages to lock the clinging ones in....  
  
Walls- *Close around the clingers as cages*  
  
All anime people that were being clinged to- ^_^  
  
All clingers- T_T  
  
SQ- ^_____________________^ YAMI MINE! *Clings*  
  
Yami- -_-  
  
All others- *chuckle*  
  
Yami- I wish that the walls would capture SQ too.....  
  
Walls- *capture SQ*  
  
Yami B- *walks up to the cages* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOW I GET TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!  
  
Everyone- O_O!  
  
Yami B- Joey! Come  
  
Joey- *obeys like a dog* Yeah?  
  
Yami B- Let's take over the world....  
  
Joey- Ok.....  
  
Yami B and Joey- *walk off*  
  
Everyone else- O_O!!!!  
  
AG- JOEY WAIT!!!!!! TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chip- -_-  
  
SQ- -_- Dumb Hikari.......  
  
AG- ^_^  
  
Chad- AG no baka  
  
AG- ^_^ I wish the walls were back to walls and stay that way.....  
  
Walls- *Obey and become walls again*  
  
Kaiba- Let's stop the freak and the dog from taking over the world!  
  
AG- Not only is he a freak....but he's a half albino freak!  
  
Luraia- HALF albino freak?  
  
AG- Yeah....brown eyes.....  
  
Everyone- o_O????????  
  
AG- never mind.....we are gonna need some help.....*poofs Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga to where they are*  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga- o_O???????  
  
Luraia- Don't forget.....*poofs Jing and Kir to where they are*  
  
AG and Luraia- ^_____________________________^ Jing and Miroku!!  
  
Chip- ^_______________________________^ KOUGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SQ- ^_________________________________^ INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All four- *cling*  
  
Chad- *doesn't cling* T_T  
  
Joey, Vash, Kaiba, Yami, Wolfwood- *feel left out*  
  
Jing, Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha- o_O????????  
  
Kir- T_T No girls are clinging to me.......  
  
Chip- -_- I am sick of those two already! *poofs Jing and Kir away*  
  
Luraia and AG- T_T NO MORE JING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AG- Evil Chipy Chip! *poofs them back*  
  
Chip- _ *poofs them away*  
  
Luraia- CHIP! *poofs them back*  
  
Chip- YOU DUMB POODLE *poofs them away*  
  
Luraia- I AM NOT A POODLE! *poofs them back*  
  
Chip- YES YOU ARE! *poofs them away*  
  
Luraia- I AM NOT A POODLE! *poofs them back*  
  
Chip- YES YOU ARE! *poofs them away*  
  
Luraia- I AM NOT A POODLE! *poofs them back*  
  
Chip- YES YOU ARE! *poofs them away*  
  
Luraia- I AM NOT A POODLE! *poofs them back*  
  
Chip- YES YOU ARE! *poofs them away*  
  
Luraia- I AM NOT A POODLE! *poofs them back*  
  
Chip- YES YOU ARE! *poofs them away*  
  
Luraia- I AM NOT A POODLE! *poofs them back*  
  
Chip- YES YOU ARE! *poofs them away*  
  
AG- -_- You guys wanna ditch these two and go stop those two from taking over the world?  
  
Everyone else- -_- Yeah....*they all walk away*  
  
Luraia- I AM NOT A POODLE! *poofs them back*  
  
Chip- YES YOU ARE! *poofs them away*  
  
Luraia- I AM NOT A POODLE! *poofs them back*  
  
Chip- YES YOU ARE! *poofs them away*  
  
Luraia- I AM NOT A POODLE! *poofs them back*  
  
Chip- YES YOU ARE! *poofs them away*  
  
Luraia- I AM NOT A POODLE! *poofs them back*  
  
Chip- YES YOU ARE! *poofs them away*  
  
Luraia- I AM NOT A POODLE! *poofs them back*  
  
Chip- YES YOU ARE! *poofs them away*  
  
Luraia- I AM NOT A POODLE! *poofs them back*  
  
Chip- YES YOU ARE! *poofs them away*  
  
Luraia- I AM NOT A POODLE! *poofs them back*  
  
Chip- YES YOU ARE! *poofs them away*  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/The others~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
AG- You think they are still arguing?  
  
Chad- *thinks*  
  
Thought- Luraia- I AM NOT A POODLE! *poofs them back*  
  
Chip- YES YOU ARE! *poofs them away*  
  
Chad- -_- Yup....  
  
AG- Don't you mean Yop?  
  
Everyone else- -_-  
  
AG- ^_^U  
  
Kaiba- look....there they are......  
  
Everyone- *stares at Yami B and Joey*  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/The Arguing Two~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Luraia- I AM NOT A POODLE! *poofs them back*  
  
Chip- YES YOU ARE! *poofs them away*  
  
Luraia- I AM NOT A POODLE! *poofs them back*  
  
Chip- YES YOU ARE! *poofs them away*  
  
Luraia- I AM NOT A POODLE! *poofs them back*  
  
Chip- YES YOU ARE! *poofs them away*  
  
Luraia- I AM NOT A POODLE! *poofs them back*  
  
Chip- YES YOU ARE! *poofs them away*  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/The others~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
AG- *sees Legato* Look Legato....  
  
Chip- *sees Sesshomaru* Look Sesshomaru....  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
AG and Chip- *being chased by lawyers* WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!  
  
Luraia- Guys! STOP RUNNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AG and Chip- *realize that Luraia is chasing them* ^_^U heh  
  
Luraia- -_-  
  
Chip- -_- I am sick of you.....*poofs Luraia somewhere else* 


	5. Fear the Insane Teen Magazines!

Chip: Hey guys!  
  
AG: Are you FINALLY going to write the next chapter???  
  
Chip: -_- No, I'm here so I can dance the mocerana.  
  
AG: Oh... *Starts doing the mocerana.*  
  
Chip: -_- Dear Lord.... do you speak spanish??? -Chip.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshmaru: What are you doing in my territory???  
  
SQ: News flash Sesshy! You're in the wrong time era!  
  
Sesshmaru: *Slices SQ.*  
  
Chip: ^_^ Now I love Sesshomaru! *Clings.*  
  
Sesshomaru: *Tries to slice Chip.* *Completely misses.*  
  
Chip: -_- I expect better from you Sesshy!  
  
Sesshomaru: ¬ ¬ Stupid mortal.  
  
Luraia: I AM NOT A POODLE! *Poofs them back.* *They don't come back.*  
  
Chad: Uh, Lu?  
  
Luraia: Yeah?  
  
Yami: You stopped this argument like a week ago.  
  
Luraia: We did?  
  
Legato: Yes idiot.   
  
Yami B: *Somewhere off in the distance.* And put that over there!  
  
Joey: *Also somewhere off in the distance.* Yes sir!   
  
AG: Come on! *Runs somewhere off into the distance.*  
  
Legato: *Already disappeard along with Sesshomaru over to the ones trying to take over the world.* I'll help!  
  
Sesshomaru: Same here!  
  
Kaiba: -_- Great. Just what we need. More peeps out to take over the world.  
  
Chip: o_O??????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Vash: Problem kid?  
  
Chip: Kaiba.... just said... peeps.  
  
Everyone: *GROUP GASP!*.......................................................................................... are we supposed to care?  
  
Chip: No...  
  
Everyone: Oh................................................. ok.......................................................*runs off to somewhere in the distance.*  
  
Sign: *Says: Welcome to Somewhere Off in the Distance Founded: 2 minutes ago. Population: About 15... including you...*  
  
Yami B: And finally! Put that piece right there!  
  
Joey, Sesshomaru, and Legato: Yes sir!!! *Put final piece in place.*  
  
Yami B: Yes! My dreams have finally come true!!!!!!! I have created the ultimate dooms day device!!  
  
Dooms Day Device: *Is a couple of rusty pipes, straws, a vaccuum, and match box held together by scotch tape.*  
  
Everyone else: Wow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yami B: ^_^  
  
Everyone else: Wow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's pathetic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami B: _ Just wait! *Runs over to Dooms Day Device.* *Lights match.* *Puts match in pipe.* *Turns vaccuum on.*MWHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Match: *Is sent through the pipes, straws, and out the front.* *Crashes into tornado coming this way.* *Turns into Firey Tornado of Doom.*  
  
Everyone else: Cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami B: ^_^ MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tornado: *Destroys Kansas.*  
  
Everyone: Cool!  
  
Tornado: *Destroys New Jersy.*  
  
Everyone in the world: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Torando: *About to destroy an anime store.*  
  
AG, Chip, SQ, Chad, Luraia and all other anime lovers in the world: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gets buckets of water and try to put it out.*  
  
Yami B: Hahaha!!! Your puny buckets shall not destroy my ultimate Dooms Day Device!!!  
  
Anime Fans: *Keep working.*  
  
Joey: Why waste ya time! Ya can't stop the ultimate power of Joey!  
  
Yami B: Joey?! What do you mean Joey?! IT'S MY DOOMS DAY DEVICE!!!  
  
Joey: I deid all the work!!!  
  
Yami B: No you didn't!!! I did!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Since I am the most powerful one here, I say it's mine.  
  
Legato: You??? Most powerful??? Keep dreaming puppy!!!  
  
Those Four: *Keep fighting over who's dooms day device it is.*  
  
AG: *Grabs little kids squirty toy.* (You know, one of those really small things that squirt barely any water.) *Squirts tornado.*  
  
Tornado: O_O X_X *Turns into smoke.*  
  
Dooms Day Device Builders: O_O HOW DARE YOU!!!!!  
  
Kaiba, Joey, Yami, Vash, Wolfwood,Yugi and all of those people: *Reading a magazine named Like The Teen Zine.* *Suqeal.* (While reading this next part, have there voices preppy style.)  
  
Kaiba: Chris is like SO cute!  
  
Joey: Like I know! Isn't he?!  
  
Yami: A duh! But Justin's like SO much cuter!  
  
Vash: I know! He's like SO cool!  
  
Wolfwood: No way! Chris is SO much like cuter!  
  
Kaiba: Deh! Chris is like the best!  
  
Yugi: Chris like all the way!  
  
Girls: O_O *VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY DISTURBED.*  
  
Kaiba: *SHakes head.* I feel like taking over the world. Come on Yugi.  
  
Yugi: *Shakes head.* OK. *Follows.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear Chip, Yes, I do speak spanish. Adios! -Lord P.S.-Have a Rosie Christmas!!!  
  
Chip: O_o. Cool  
  
AG: *Still doing the mocerana.*  
  
Chip: Review!!!! Then go read my pride and joy, my quote list!!!  
  
AG: Bye! 


	6. Kaiba and His Insane Minions

Good Bye Sanity Hello Mwahahaha  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
Kaiba and his Minions  
  
Chad- *Chases after Yugi * WAIT YUGI I WANT TO HELP YOU AND KAIBA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luraia- *follows * ME TOO!!!!!!! AND HIS NAME IS SETO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AG- *whips out her Laptop * HA! Now you aren't the only one without a laptop!  
  
Chip- *whips out her Laptop * My laptop is cooler!  
  
Wolfwood- *shakes head * Guys! BIG PICTURE!!!!  
  
Yami- *shakes head * Yeah MY Hikari, Kaiba, Luraia, and Chad are going to take over the world we need to stop them!  
  
Chip- ^_^ You're right guys! *clings to them *  
  
AG- HA! *opens her laptop * Dizzy is the best laptop ever!!!!!  
  
Chip- *twitch twitch * You named your laptop???  
  
Joey- That is like SO lame!  
  
AG- Ok Joey you need to STOP talking like that....and yes I did!  
  
Serene- I thought you didn't like Beyblade anymore...  
  
AG- I don't but I still wanted to name my laptop after Dizzy cause I like her!  
  
Chip- You named it after the laptop on Beyblade?  
  
AG- YOP!  
  
Chip- ^_^ TYPOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuro-Neko- *pops up from Nowhere Land * Meow *walks up to Chip*  
  
Chip- __ I knew that cat was evil!  
  
AG- O_O Kuro-Neko is going to take over the world?  
  
~With the people that are going to take over the world~  
  
Kaiba- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA We will take over the world and then kick AG and Chip out of it!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi- AND CHAD!!!!! *Is being clung to *  
  
Chad- T_T  
  
Luraia- And Joey?  
  
Yugi- Hey, he's my best friend!  
  
Luraia- So? AG's mine and she's on the list...  
  
Yugi- You are the worst best friend in the world!  
  
Luraia- ^____________________________________^ I know!!!  
  
Yugi- -___________________-  
  
Kaiba- Let's get to work...  
  
Luraia- WAIT!!!! *poofs Jing and Kir there*  
  
All of them- *plan to take over the world *  
  
~Others~  
  
Joey- We SO like have to stop them from taking over the like world! It is like SO mean!  
  
AG- Ok, I am getting VERY disturbed.  
  
Chip- What you weren't before?  
  
AG- yes I was but it's getting worse. *walks over to a sweatshirt and puts it on *  
  
Sweatshirt- *on front * ~AG~ It's ok I am just insane, Sanity is so over rated. *on back * Insanity is what makes life interesting, Insanity, the secret of life.  
  
Chip- O_O!!!!!!!! Nice.............................Shirt...  
  
AG- It's my favorite shirt! I made it myself! ^___________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________^  
  
Everyone- -_____________-U  
  
Chip- Ok my minions let's save the world from Kaiba and HIS minions!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey- Yeah we SO need to cause like I said...it is so like mean! I SO like despise mean people...cause they are SO like mean and everything!  
  
AG- I think we all just became dumber for Just listening to that.  
  
Chip- EVERYONE gets dumber for just listening to Joey even IF he isn't sounding like a retard!  
  
Joey- Chip! That was SO like mean! And again like I said before I SO like hate mean people---  
  
Chip- JOEY STOP NOW!!!  
  
Vash- *now watching a Talk Show * Oh, Joey, I feel your pain!  
  
AG- *anime fall * WHY ME, I HAVE to choose baka favorite characters!!!! One thinks he's a Valley Girl...that's disturbing enough...then we got Vash who thinks he's a talk show host!  
  
Chip- -_-  
  
~Kaiba and his Minions~  
  
Kaiba- *with a whip * Ok minions BACK TO WORK! *cracks whip *  
  
Yugi- Since when have I become your minion?  
  
Kaiba- *Whips Yugi * Since the day you were born you just didn't know it....NOW BACK TO WORK! *cracks whip *  
  
Luraia- *Puts on a crown * Oh Seto I am so happy we have minions!  
  
Kaiba- What do you think you are doing minion? *whips Luraia * BACK TO WORK AND GIVE ME THAT CROWN!  
  
Luraia- SETO!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba- *whips his again * GET TO WORK!  
  
Serene- MASTER!!!!!! *runs over to Kaiba and Luraia *  
  
Luraia- Oh my Minion!  
  
Serene- *bows to Kaiba * Oh mighty master!  
  
Luraia- SERENE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?!  
  
Serene- Kaiba is my master! He always has been! *becomes spooky * Join us!!!  
  
Kaiba's minions- *surround Luraia * Join us!!!!  
  
Luraia- Yugi? Chad? Jing? Kir? Acooma? Nikki? MIMIC? MARIK!?  
  
Kaiba- Resistance is futile!!!  
  
Luraia- O_O Now I am REALLY scared!  
  
Kaiba's minions- JOIN US LURAIA!!!!!!  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO LURAIA? WILL SHE BECOME PART OF THE COLLECTIVE? OR WILL SHE BE RESCUED? OR WILL SHE KICK SOME MAJOR KAIBA @$$? AND WHAT ABOUT OUR "HEROS?" WILL JOEY STOP ACTING LIKE A VALLEY GIRL? WILL VASH GET HIS OWN TALK SHOW? WILL AG FIND NEW SMARTER FAVORITE CHARACTERS? WELL IT'S UP TO YOU CHIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chip and I own NOTHING!!!!! REVIEW NOW PLEASE!!!!!! COME ON WE NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Robots And the Just Plain Insane Peeps

Chip: Uh, lord why me.  
  
AG: Dizzy! Come back!  
  
Dizzy: *Grew legs and is running away.*   
  
Chip: O_O Disclaimer: We own nothing. Except my laptop!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Joey: Can we like get going already?! The mean people are SO messing up my tan!  
  
Chip: *Pulls out laptop and brings up little recordy thing on it.* Note to self: Hurt Joey for talking like that.  
  
~*~ Kaiba's Minions.~*~  
  
Kaiba's Minions: Join us Luraia!  
  
Luraia: *Thinking.* (Wow! She can think???) It's Seto, and I love Seto and must always be loyal to him. But... become a minion??? That's below me!! *Not thinking.* (Well the miracle over here is done.) I shall be your minion!!!  
  
Kaiba: Good Lu Lu. Now! Get back to work. *Whips Luraia.*  
  
Luraia: Owie. *Pulls out a pen.* DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS!!! *Click click.*  
  
Everyone: -_-  
  
~*~ Random peeps.~*~  
  
Joey: Let's like get going already!  
  
Inuyasha: Joey, we stopped talking like that a long time ago.  
  
Chip: Obviously not all of us.  
  
Kouga: -_- Come on. Let's just get going.  
  
Joey: Like yeah! Let's like go and like kick there butts. Cause like I said, they're like SO mean, and that's like SO not cool.  
  
Everyone: *Has already left.*  
  
Joey: Like wait for me!!  
  
~*~ Kaiba's Minions.~*~  
  
Kaiba: *whips Chad and Luraia.* Get back to work slave!  
  
Chad & Luraia: But sir, we would like some water. We have been working so long and so hard. Can't we please take a break?  
  
Kaiba: No.  
  
Chad & Luraia: _ Curse you monkey kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: ^_^ _ NOW GET BACK TO WORK!!!  
  
~*~ Random Peeps.~*~  
  
Everyone: *Arrives where Kaiba and his minions are.*  
  
Kaiba: Almost done we are! Come and watch!  
  
All Kaiba's Minions: *Panting from all the running around and building they've been doing.*  
  
Kaiba: *Walks to a telescope.*  
  
Vash: That's your Doom's Day Device! A telescope! You guys need to scedule a time on my new talk show so you can get some help on this. Just to let you know, it's called Dr. Vash! (I don't own Dr. Phil nor do I want to. Sometimes he sounds like an idiot... then again Oprah is his master. ^_^ I like Oprah...)  
Wolfwood: Ok, that's just pathetic.  
  
Yugi: No you idiots! It's to watch the Doom's Day Device!  
  
Everyone else: Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Look through telelscope.*  
  
Telescope: *Shows a Blue Eyes White Dragon flying towards the moon.*  
  
AG: You've sent a Blue Eyes to live on the moon? *sarcastically.* Oh no!!! The Doom of it!!!  
  
Kaiba: -_- Keep watching.  
  
Luraia: Yeah! We worked hard on that thing!  
  
Blue Eyes: *Arrives next to moon and... starts pushing it.*  
  
Everyone: O_O????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Kaiba: MWHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE BLUE EYES IS GOING TO PUSH INTO A POSITION SO THAT THE MOON WILL BLOCK OUT THE SUN AND WE'LL HAVE A SECOND ICE AGE!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chip: Yay! Then Global Warming won't be a threat anymore!  
  
Everyone that's not Kaiba or a minion: -_- Idiot. Do you really want to try and survive during an ice age?!  
  
Chip: ^.^U Maybe.  
  
Everyone in the world: -_-  
  
Yami: Now, how are we going to stop the Blue Eyes?  
  
Kaiba and His Minions: YOU CAN'T!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: We could build a ray gun and shoot it.  
  
Wolfwood: -_- I don't think we can build that fast.  
  
Chad: You could build a giant robot Dark Magician to fly up there and stop the Blue Eyes Robot that we built!  
  
Kaiba: *Takes out whip.* *Whips Chad.* Bad minion! Don't give them ideas on how to stop my world domination!  
  
Everyone: Let's do it! *Starts building Giant Robot Dark Magician out of rusty street signs and Yami B's Millenium Ring.*  
  
Yami B: Hey! My ring is not to be used as a hammer!!!!  
  
~*~ A Couple Hours Later.~*~  
  
G.R.D.M. (Giant Robot Dark Magician): *Looks like a deformed purple Pikachu.*  
  
Everyone else: O_OUUU  
  
Ben, Bengeti and Pikazu: *pop up.* Hewo!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh great! More idiots to follow us around!  
  
Ben: No. We just came to give you guys this. *Hands them laser.*  
  
Laser: *Has a label.*  
  
Label: *Has writing on it.*  
  
Writing: *Says *  
  
L.T.C.T.A.G.P.O.R.S.S.I.A.G.R.T.C.F.T.T.M.A.S.T.E.F.A.I.A.W.T.P.O.A.B.: *Stands for Laser That Can Turn Any Giant Pile Of Rusty Street Signs Into A Giant Robot That Can Fly to The Moon And Save The Earth From Another Ice Age With The Push Of A Button.*   
  
Bengeti: Do you know how long it took Ben to come up with that name?!  
  
Everyone else: -_-UUU  
  
Ben: ^.^U Bai bai! *disappears with Bengeti and Pikazu.*  
  
AG: .... Right then... *Pushes button while pointing laser at Dark Magician.*  
  
*Nothing Happens.*  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
G.R.D.M.: *Turns from Pikachu to Joey with Pink Hair.*  
  
Everyone: O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AG: ^.^U Whoops! Thinking about Samurai Deeper Kyo again.  
  
Everyone: -_-UUU  
  
Chip: Give me that! *snatches laser.* *Pushes button.*  
  
G.R.P.H.J. (Giant Robot Pink Haired Joey.): *Turns into Giant Robot Aragorn.*  
  
Everyone: O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chip: ^.^U Just testing it. *Pushes button again.*  
  
G.R.A.: *Turns into Giant Robot Dark Magician.*  
  
G.R.D.M.: *Flys off and starts fighting with Giant Robot Blue Eyes White Dragon.*  
  
Joey: Like now you mean people will like SO get what you like SO deserve.  
  
Everyone: -_-  
  
Luraia: Would someone mind translating that for those of us who have a brain?  
  
AG: ^_^ SURE! I'm fluent in idiot!  
  
Everyone: -_-UUU Big surprise there.  
  
G.R.D.M.: *Destroyed.*  
  
Kaiba: IDiots. DM has LESS attack points. Of course the BEWD is going to Destroy it.  
  
Yami: Fine! *TAkes laser and pushes button.*  
  
Pieces of G.R.D.M. that fell to the ground: *Turn into Giant Robot The Winged Dragon Of Ra.*  
  
G.R.T.W.D.O.R.: *Flys and attacks G.R.B.E.W.D.*  
  
G.R.T.W.D.O.R.: *is destroyed.*  
  
Everyone that knows about duel monsters: O_OUUU K then......  
  
G.R.B.E.W.D.: *About to move moon all the way.*  
  
Yami B: Wait! I have an idea! *reaches into pocket and pulls out a cookie shaped like a Kuriboh.* HERE BLUE EYES! COME HERE BOY!  
  
G.R.B.E.W.D.: *Sees and comes flying at the speed of light.*  
  
Yami B: Put the moon back where it belongs ok?  
  
G.R.B.E.W.D.: *Nods.* *Pushes moon back.* *Flys back down to earth.*  
  
Yami B: Good boy. *Feed the robot the cookie.*  
  
G.R.B.E.W.D.: ^_^  
  
Everyone: *Dumbfounded.*  
  
Yami B: ^.^U What?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chip: O_O Well.... that was a surprise ending for me...  
  
AG: But you wrote it you idiot. How could it be a surprise.  
  
Chip: I just write anything that comes to my mind at that moment. I don't usually plan that much.  
  
AG: -_- Idiot.  
  
Chip: Whatever. R&R!!!!


	8. Back to the Future Insane Style!

Good-Bye Sanity  
Hello MWAHAHAHA  
  
~Chapter 8~  
  
Back to the Future Style  
  
AG- _  
  
Chip-   
  
Chip- O_O  
  
AG- XD  
  
Chip- -_- Get on with the fic........  
  
AG- OK! *runs in a direction and hits a wall * @_@ I'm a Turkey........  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
AG- *not paying attention by looking at a frog * ^_^ Hello little frog!  
  
Chip- *continues to be dumbfounded *  
  
Joey- *walks up to AG * AG that frog is SO like GROSS! Don't even like look at such a like GROSS thing! Gross things are SO like GROSS!  
  
AG- -_- *finds Sango's Boomerang and hits Joey in the head *  
  
Joey- @_@ *regains concencenece* COOL! A FROG  
  
Everyone except Chip- *thankful Joey stopped talking like a Valley Girl *  
  
Chip- *still Dumbfounded*  
  
Everyone else- o_O Chip is STILL dumbfounded?  
  
Kaiba- I guess my superior intellect is too much stimulation for her......  
  
Yami B- -_- No she's dumbfound because of how I stopped you......  
  
Kaiba- ^_^U My intellect is still superior!  
  
Luraia- I KNOW SETO!  
  
Yami- *Thinks * hmm....I wanna take over the world.....Come on dumbfounded Chip.....you too Wolfwood......and Kouga....*picks up Chip and walks away *  
  
Wolfwood and Kouga- *follow *  
  
Yami B- *runs up to Yami * Wait! I have this! *hands him a different remote control thing* I found this on the ground......it says Time Advernturer.......We can go and take over the world in the past! We can go to anywhere in time!  
  
Yami- Perfect!  
  
Yami B- First place we go! 1986 the year that AG was born! That might be a good start! *presses button *  
  
All of them- *go back in time *  
  
Everyone else- O_O uhhhhhhhhhhhhh What will we do now? We can't stop them now!  
  
AG- O_O I HAVE AN IDEA!  
  
Everyone else- O_O UH OH!  
  
AG- All we need is a Delorian and a flux capaciter!  
  
Joey- o_O??? What do you want with an old car that is nearly impossible to find and a WHAT?!  
  
AG- a Flux Capaciter!  
  
Kaiba- Where do you expect to find one?  
  
AG- Y_Y I don't know  
  
Mokuba- SETO LOOK WHAT I MADE IN SCIENCE CLASS! *wheels a machine to Kaiba* Our teacher said it was called a Flux Capaciter......  
  
AG- O_O PERFECT! Mokuba you made a Flux Capaciter!?!?!?! Now all we need is a Delorian.....  
  
~1986~  
  
Chip- *comes out of Dumbfoundedness* o_O Where are we?  
  
Yami- 1986  
  
Chip- O_O I'M NOT BORN YET! *dumbfounded *  
  
Everyone else- -_-U  
  
Yami- well let's see what we can find.....does anyone know who the president was back then?  
  
Everyone- *silent *  
  
Yami- -_- ok then..........  
  
Wolfwood- Look! It says Reagan was president.....  
  
Kouga- What is this information going to for us?  
  
Yami- ^_^U I have no idea!  
  
Everyone else but Chip- -_-U  
  
Chip- *Still Dumbfounded*  
  
~2004~  
  
AG- *drives up in a Delorian *  
  
Joey- YOU DID IT! YOU FOUND ONE!  
  
Yugi- When did you learn about cars Joey?  
  
AG- That's exactly WHERE I found it!  
  
Everyone but AG- o_O What?  
  
AG- JOEY! YOUR FAMILY OWNS A CLASSIC CAR LOT! (AN- ok so I made it up)  
  
Luraia- A Delorian is a classic?  
  
AG- IT IS IN MY WORLD!  
  
Everyone else- -_-  
  
AG- Ok Mokuba bring that Flux Capaciter over here  
  
Mokuba- Got ya *wheels the Flux Capaciter*  
  
AG- *Puts the flux Capaciter in the Delorian* Alright everyone in!  
  
Everyone- *squeezes into the Delorian*  
  
Yugi- Not everyone is gonna fit!  
  
AG- EVERYONE OUT!  
  
Everyone- *gets out*  
  
AG- Ok.....only four of us can go on this trip.....Well we can squeeze five in here......  
  
Joey- SHOT GUN! *jumps in the front*  
  
Miroku- I WANNA GO! *jumps in back*  
  
Chad- I'M GOING! *sits by Miroku*  
  
Miroku- ^_^ *whispers something in her ear*  
  
Chad- O_O!!! *slaps Miroku and slides to the other side*  
  
Yugi- I'll sit in between you two *sits in between them*  
  
AG- *gets in driver seat* Wish us luck!  
  
Everyone out of the car- Good luck!  
  
AG- *starts up the Delorian* Ok, let's go! Luraia! Your in charge here!  
  
Luraia- Got ya! ^_____________^  
  
Everyone else out of the car- O_O!!!!! Uh oh!  
  
AG- *closes door and puts in the year 1986* Alright up to 88 MPH! PEDDLE TO THE METAL! *presses the clutch and gets to 88 MPH the car disappears from sight*  
  
Everyone still in 2004- O_O Wow.......  
  
~1986~  
  
Delorian- *spins out and stops*  
  
Everyone in the car except AG- O_O!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AG- _ We're in the year I am born!  
  
Everyone- *gets out of the car*  
  
AG- Ok, we have to be careful not to alter time too much!  
  
Everyone else- *agrees*  
  
AG- *sees her mom and dad walking in a park with a four year old girl and a baby* It's me as a baby.........  
  
Joey- *walks up to the family without hearing what AG said* That's a cute baby! What's her name?  
  
AG's Mom- AG.....  
  
Joey- AG? That sounds familiar......  
  
AG's Dad- Well it should her name is the most common name....(AN- Ok so I am sure in 1986 no one was named AG I am just changing my real name with AG)  
  
Joey- Oh, well it makes sense then! ^_^ see ya later!  
  
Baby AG- *reaches out to cling to Joey* ^_______^  
  
Joey- Hi there little AG ^_^ Do you like me?  
  
Baby AG- ^_^  
  
Joey- ^_^  
  
AG's sister- *stomps on Joey's feet* You're weird!  
  
Joey- OWIE!!!!!!!!  
  
AG's mom- Missy stop that! Well nice to meet you....  
  
Joey- Uh, Joey......  
  
AG's mom- Joey ^_^  
  
AG's past family- *walks away*  
  
AG- *runs up to Joey* JOEY YOU BAKA YOU CAN'T WALK UP TO RANDOM PEOPLE!  
  
AG's past family- *hears and turns around*  
  
AG- *hides her face*  
  
AG's dad- *walks up to here* I have a strange feeling of Daja-vu?  
  
AG- Uhhh, I probably uhh......  
  
AG's dad- Oh well.......  
  
AG's Family- *walks away*  
  
AG- *sighs with relief* That was close!  
  
Yugi- What's wrong with them seeing you?  
  
AG- There will be this gigantic Paradox and destroy the universe........  
  
Joey- Paradox? I remember the Paradox brothers.........*random flashbacks (AN- in this time wouldn't they tecnically be flashforwards?) of the Paradox brother episodes run through everyone's heads except Miroku*  
  
Miroku- o_O???  
  
AG- Ok, let's go! And don't interact with too many people.....  
  
Everyone- *separates to find the ones that want to take over the world*  
  
~2004~  
  
Luraia- MUHAHAHAHA! YOU BELONG TO ME!  
  
Serene- O_O I am frightened!  
  
Mimic- -_- *trips Luraia*  
  
Luraia- @_@  
  
Mimic- ^_^ NOW I'M IN CHARGE!  
  
Acooma- O_O I felt safer with Luraia  
  
Serene- O_O Me too..............  
  
Mimic- MUAHAHAHAHA  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
AG- ^_^ That's all I could think of your turn!  
  
Chip- O_O 1986! AND MIMIC'S IN-CHARGE?!?!?!?!  
  
AG- that's right! ^_^  
  
Chip- -_- whatever!  
  
AG- We no own ANYTHING! Not really even the idea cause I am watching Back to the Future part II now but I did watch Back to the Future part 1 earlier!  
  
Chip -_- great..... 


	9. More Insanity when AG was a baby

AG: _ _ _ Chameleon!!!  
  
Chip: O_O NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THAT DEMON CHAMELEON!!!! AAHHH!!!!  
  
AG: ^_^ Disclaimer: I wish I owned Back to the Future V_V but no.  
  
Chip: Thank god. And we don't own anything else.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~1986~*~  
  
Yami: Hmm... let's try to overthrow that place first. *Points to a random Classic Car Lot.*  
  
Joey's Dad: *Comes out of office.* Hello folks! What can I do for you today?!  
  
Yami: O_OU  
  
Wolfwood: How much is that? *Points to go-cart.*  
  
Joey's Dad: That's $75! Would you like it gift wrapped?  
  
Kouga: -_- Yop, definately Joey's dad.  
  
Chip: *Dumbfounded.*  
  
~*~ Other 1986~*~  
  
Yugi: O_OU Uh... Chad?  
  
Chad: *drooling at some dude.* He looks familiar.  
  
Miroku: Maybe cause... he looks like your dad?  
  
Chad: o_O? *looks closer.*  
  
Some Dude: *IS Chad's dad.*  
  
Chad: O_OUUUUUUUU EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AG: Can we please get back to finding those who are taking over the world?  
  
Joey: No, cause Chad's busy puking.  
  
Yugi: Well, you have to admit, is it kind of sick.  
  
Miroku: *Walks back to group with handprint of cheek.* Well... I'm ready to move on.  
  
Everyone: -_-U  
  
~*~2004~*~  
  
Mimic: ^(OO)^ I'm a pig!  
  
Everyone: O_OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Acooma: Wait... why are we following her? We don'tneed to. *Tries to walk away.*  
  
Mimic: *Takes out Gimli's Axe.* (I don't own LOTR. ^.^U I'm obsessed. Oh well.) *Whacks Acooma over the head with the axe.*  
  
Acooma: X_X Well... now I know why... *Falls unconsious.*  
  
Everyone else: o_oU *Starts bowing to Mimic.*  
  
Mimic: ^_^ I am finally reconized for my greatness!!! ^_______________^  
  
Luraia: *Wakes up.* I shall never bow to anyone!!! Except Seto... and Jing and Kir... and Miroku... and Legato... and *Goes on for really long time.*  
  
Everyone else: -_-U  
  
~*~1986~*~  
  
Joey's Dad: So, would you like to buy the go-cart?  
  
Wolfwood: Uh... sure why not? *Hands Joey's dad money.*  
  
Joey's Dad: *Gives keys to Wolfwood have fun.*  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Kouga: *Steals keys.* I'm driving!  
  
Wolfwood: *steals keys back.* No I'm driving!  
  
Yami: *Takes keys from both of them.* I drive.  
  
Chip: *wakes up just in time to see Joey's Dad walk back into the office.* O_O SCARY OLD MAN JOEY!!! *Dumbfounded.*  
  
Everyone: -_-U  
  
~*~Other 1986~*~  
  
AG: *leads peeps to her house.* Looky! House!  
  
The Others: -_-U  
  
Chad: Aren't we looking for Yami and his minions?  
  
AG: No! We're going to dance the mocerana. *Starts dancing.*   
  
Everyone else: -_-U  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chip: Ok, A-Jay can figure out what happens.  
  
AG: I don't wanna!!!  
  
Chip: Well neither do I, and now it's your turn... SO HA!  
  
AG: o_OU Uh.. K then..........  
  



	10. Insanity is too Much

Good Bye Sanity Hello MUAHAHA

Chapter 10

Insanity is too much…

**Chip- (sleeping)**

**AG- (with Blow Horn) WAKEY WAKEY CHIPY CHIP!**

**Chip- O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AG- (innocent smile) Awww did I wake you up I am sorry……**

**Chip- ¬ ¬ you did that on purpose….**

**AG- WOW YOU CATCH ON QUICK! Anyways…I am updating….**

**Chip- ABOUT TIME!!!!**

Yami- (jumps into Go-Kart) I get to drive! (starts Go-Kart and goes) WEEEEEEE (crashes)

Wolfwood and Kouga- Y.Y

Yami- (gets up and sees the two of them crying) Guys….I'm not dead….I'm ok….

Kouga- T.T BUT THE GO-KART'S NOT!!!!!

Yami- (anime fall)

Luraia- And Trowa…….and Kiba……and Tsume…..and OH! Wufei!

Mimic- (just about to fall asleep do to boredom) You…must…die…(whaps her in the head with Gimli's Axe)(We still don't own LOTR…though Chip is obsessed and I am NOT!)

Luraia- and….Duo X.X

Everyone else- -.-ZzZzZzZzZzZz

AG- (still dancing the Macarena and trying to sing the song) Blah blah blah Macarena…..oooohhhh Macarena……

Joey- (starts humming the Chicken Dance)

AG- (switches to the Chicken Dance then dresses in a chicken suit)

Miroku- (looking around) Hmmmmm………(sees Kouga) LOOK! KOUGA!

Everyone- (looks)

AG- (blink blink) Get him! (run after)

Everyone else- (follows)

Chip- (becomes undumbfounded again) o.O…AG fighting…in…a…chicken suit? Why a chicken suit???? (dumbfounded)

Everyone but Chip that is in 1986- (in big fighting cloud)

Chip- (becomes undumbfounded again to see the end of the fight)

Miroku and Joey- (win the fight)

Chip- MIROKU AND JOEY ACCOMPLISH SOMETHING! (dumbfounded)

AG- (gets up and rubs head) Did we win?

Miroku- Yes…(helps AG)

Joey- (gets jealous)

AG- I'm gonna take over the world! (grabs Joey's hand and walks off)

Miroku- WAIT!

The three of them- (get in the DeLorean and go back to 2004)

The rest- Uh oh……(Transport to 2004)

Joey- So, what are we gonna do?

AG- Same thing we always do Joey…..

Joey- Be idiots and make everyone notice it?

AG- -.- noooooooooooooooooo take over the world….

Miroku- Actually, we never try doing that……

AG- (shifty eyes) That's what you think…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA coughs and clears throat

Miroku and Joey- O.O uhhhhh sure……

AG- COME MY MINIONS!!!! (runs off)

Joey- O.O uhhhh, ok, (follows)

Miroku- (shrugs and follows)

Everyone that was in 1986 that is not trying to take over the world now- (arrive back in 2004 where the others are)

Chip- (becomes undumbfounded again)Everyone is asleep, Luraia has a gigantic bump on her head…and Mimic has Gimli's Axe? dumbfounded

Kouga- (looks at Chip) WOULD YOU STOP THAT!

Yami- We gotta stop AG, Miroku, and Joey!

Everyone- (plots a way to stop them)

Wolfwood- I have an ------------ (author fell asleep)

**AG- -.-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz**

**Chip- AG? pokes AG AG?**

**AG- -.-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz**

**Chip- -.- Greeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaat………Oh well………**


End file.
